Water pipes, also known as hookahs or nargiles, have been used for centuries to smoke tobacco, herbs, and other substances. Conventional water pipes include a base assembly and stem assembly. A combustible substance, such as tobacco, is placed on a bowl connected to the stem assembly. The user places a mouthpiece connected to a hose extending from the base assembly and inhales while lighting the combustible substance to create suction, which draws smoke into the base assembly and through the hose, whereby it is inhaled through the mouthpiece. Water is placed in the bottom of the base assembly to cool the smoke and remove certain impurities as the smoke passes from the stem assembly, through the base assembly, and into the hose.
Many people who smoke water pipes desire to reduce the temperature of the smoke prior to inhalation to make the smoke less harsh to inhale and hence make for a more enjoyable experience. While conventional water pipes are somewhat effective for cooling smoke, they do not adequately cool smoke so that it is cool enough to be enjoyed by certain individuals who do not enjoy the sometime harsh effects of inhaling warm smoke. One reason for this is that conventional water pipes, by requiring that water be placed in the base assembly of the pipe, can only cool smoke immediately after it passes from stem assembly, before it enters the hose. Heretofore unknown is a smoking accessory which can be placed on the mouthpiece of a conventional water pipe in order to cool smoke after it passes through the hose, immediately prior to inhalation. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a smoking accessory.